<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2020 Cap Iron Man Reverse Big Bang Art by MusicalLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509197">2020 Cap Iron Man Reverse Big Bang Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna'>MusicalLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Fanart, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Reverse Big Bang Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the 2020 Cap Iron Man Reverse Big Bang</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2020 Cap Iron Man Reverse Big Bang Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts">ishipallthings</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts">gottalovev</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>for ishipallthings <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cap_ironman_2020_RBB/works/24509038">strolling in like a storm</a></p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The last thing Steve Rogers expects is to find his soulmate in the middle of a screaming match while trying to prevent an alien invasion. Tony Stark’s not exactly thrilled about it either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As it turns out, falling in love is even more complicated when you fall for your soulmate.</p>
</div><p>
  
</p><p>--</p><p>for gottalovev <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506446/chapters/59157286">just hold on</a></p><p>Three months after the Battle of New York, the Avengers are working better and better together. But Stark being silent on comms after a battle with clumsy robots is starting to worry Steve. Meanwhile, not that far away, an injured Tony is now without JARVIS and hopes he gets help before he bleeds out. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>